


Inlove with a merman

by WorldofAnimeFanfictions



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, BL, F/M, Free! - Freeform, Free! Eternal Summer, In later chapters - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Merman Hazuki Nagisa, Merman Nanase Haruka, Merman Nitori Aiichirou, Oral Sex, Slow Build, Surfer Yamazaki Sousuke, Surfer matsuoka rin, Water Sex, Yaoi, long story, merman mikoshiba momotarou, surfer ryuugazaki rei, surfer tachibana makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofAnimeFanfictions/pseuds/WorldofAnimeFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Main Characters: Nitori ai and Matsuoka Rin</p><p>The four surfers go on a summer trip like always but this time something unexpected happens, they meet knew people who aren't exactly what you'd call "Human".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> [ Story is in Rin's point of view, first person ] ~

I let out a soft sigh as the ocean suddenly came into view. 

'This is really beautiful..' I thought as I quickly snapped a picture with my phone.  
Smiling I softly leaned back in my seat and inhaled the rushing air, relaxing as I tied my hair back.

Minutes later, the peaceful silence was disrupted by Sousuke playing loud pop music, as he sang out the lyrics, Makoto and Rei in the back seats stared at the perfect sunrise, trying to ignore the horrible singing coming from the driver. Their smiles becoming bigger and bigger, as the ocean was right in front of them. 

"Lets stop and take a dip" Sousuke said smiling at everyone

I stared at him and so did the others," Its early, it has to be freezing," Rei was the first one to speak up

"And...?" Sousuke trailed off smirking

Everyone shrugged and let out a laugh.

"Lets do it" I said with a smirk

Sousuke threw a fist in the air and yelled out," That's the spirit" Making everyone laugh loudly

We pulled over on a small bridge that led right to our destination, as we got out of our jeep, everyone let out a loud breath and stretched.  
The music still playing, sousuke pulled out a couple of beers and handed them to us. He being the first one to drink out of his.

"Well that hits the spot.." Makoto said as he took a big gulp

I smiled at him and watched his expression, he quickly gave me a thumbs up and took off his clothing.  
I set my beer down not wanting to drink now, and took of my clothes as well, which of course we all had our swim trunks under.

I looked up as I heard loud splashes and laughs, which made my heart beat faster with excitement

"C'mon Mr.Shark!" I heard Rei yell from down the bridge.

'They jumped off...?' I thought and looked around

To my right was the dirt road we were just at and it was all covered with woods, to my left was the direction we were heading in, in the distance I can see the beach house we rented for our trip, behind me was the car parked still playing music, past the car was the peaceful water.

I stared intensely at the water and saw someone poking their head out the water but quickly going back down, I couldn't make out what they looked like but as I was squinting my eyes trying to focus on where I had seen them, a reflection of a figure slowly appeared and started moving- swimming to be exact. It looked like it was moving really fast like a, a damn..

"Fish..?" I questioned out loud tilting my head, still following the figure until it disappeared. 

I jumped from a sudden hand on my shoulder and looked back at Rei.

He had a smile on his face and asked," Come on Rin, everything okay?" He looked concerned as I didn't reply but just simply looked back to where I saw the figure vanish.

I shrugged and smiled back at him, "Nothing, lets go get in!" I said excitedly. 

He let out a high pitched laugh and walked back to the edge of the bridge, before following him I looked back and quickly scanned the water one last time.

'Nothing..' I thought and sighed. 

I quickly turned and bolted towards the bridge quickly jumping over it and letting the rush feeling drop my body into the icy cold water. I swam back up to surface and let out a cheer. Makoto and Sousuke cheered also as Rei jumped back in landing right next to me. I slapped his arm playfully as he came up to surface with a smile on his face. 

"Man, this is nice.." Trailed off Makoto as he started floating around, Sousuke doing the same. Shortly after Rei joined them.

I looked back to where the other side of the bridge was and kept on looking out for someone. But didn't see a thing.  
We stayed in there splashing, laughing, and telling stories of what had happened throughout the year. 

About 2 hours later we finally decide to go back and head out to beach house. It was tough at first getting out but we found a slope where we could climb up and go over some trees to get back to our jeep. we quickly dried ourselves off as much as possible and got back on the road.  
After a couple minutes of driving we arrived at the beach house and stared at it. I quickly grabbed my luggage and looked around. 

"Yo, sousuke, hand me the key" I said and turned to my tall friend

He quickly grabbed his luggage and threw the key at me, smiling softly.

I returned the smile and jogged up the porch stairs and looked around. It was nicely furnished, it had 2 love seats overlooking the view from the house. Also a small table with a couple of old magazines. The house wasn't made out of wood so it looked nice, not old but not new. It smelled different then normal houses, more of a "nature" smell. 

I heard the car shut off and the other guys laughing at something Rei had joked about.  
I shifted on my feet and unlocked the door, softly kicking it open before walking in and dropping my luggage by the stairs.

I set the keys and my phone on a table that was set next to the front door holding a lamp table and a notepad with a pen.  
To the left was two big sliding doors that led to the family room, to the right was another pair of the sliding doors that led to the dining area that led to the medium sized kitchen. I quickly scanned up the stairs and smiled.

"This house is big and nicely furnished" I said out loud as my friends joined me inside the house.

"Yeah..woah" Said Rei next to me with a flustered appearance, Makoto and Sousuke high fived each other and laughed.

I glanced back at them and smiled,' they chose a nice place' I thought

"I'm picking my room!" I yelled and ran upstairs with my luggage, hearing a "same" from everyone.

As I went up the stairs I could see a long hallway, to my left was three doors and to my right was the same.  
I quickly took a left and opened the first door, the bedroom was furnished ocean blue and green, it had a balcony overlooking the big ocean that awaits us. I closed the door and opened the other one across from the bedroom.

A bathroom. Furnished with seashells and a soft blue theme.

The last door was next to a big window that was at the end of the hallway. Inside it was furnished with a soft purple and white, but this one didn't have a balcony except it had a long glass wall, which you could see everything. It of course had curtains, that could block the view from outside.

I closed the door and walked back down to the other side, glancing as at my friends that were conversing on the stairs about mermaids. I rolled my eyes and opened the first door, this one was a coral pink and light Grey color, it also had a balcony like the other bedroom but had a comfortable chair and a side table on it.

'Hmm, not bad' I thought to myself and walked in, dropping my luggage in a corner and plopping down on my bed. I smiled and got up stretching. I walked out and opened the second to last door, it was an orange and soft brown color, with a glass window.

The last door was the bathroom, furnished the same way as the other but a coral pink and orange. I smiled and closed the bathroom door. I noticed the other boys claimed there room. 

Rei took the purple one, Sousuke took the orange one, I took the coral pink one, and Makoto took the light blue one.  
The bathrooms will we be shared with the person who sleeps next door to you.  
So, Sousuke and I share and Makoto and Rei share. Simple as that. 

"Guys!, lets go out and enjoy the beach" I heard Rei yell from downstairs.

I smirked and looked myself in the mirror, brushing my tangled hair and styling it the normal way I always have it.  
I jogged down the stairs fixing the hem of my swimming trunks and picked up my surfing board from the porch.

Looking out to the beach I took a deep breath and smiled widely. 

This is going to be an Eternal Summer.


	2. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Characters: Nitori ai and Matsuoka Rin
> 
> The four boys settle in, have fun, and Rin see's something unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Sorry if theres mistakes!, did this at 2am ]

My smile got bigger as I saw the waves crash, jogging up to where the water and sand connected, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.  
The soft breeze blew my hair in all sorts of directions, but it felt nice and cool.

Behind me I could hear the others running around and snapping selfies with the water. I dropped my surfboard and threw my hands in the air. 

Taking big breaths, I slowly opened one eye and glance at Makoto who stood next to me doing the same thing.  
Soon Rei and Sousuke joined in. We slowly linked our hands together and pulled each other close. Makoto quickly turned the camera over and yelled," Free!"

We all yelled it in sync after him and smiled as the camera shot the picture. Memories are what makes a trip, simply a trip.  
"Alright!" Cheered makoto as he looked over the picture, showing us afterwards.

I laughed softly and picked up my surfboard, going over some rules on how far we were allowed to go out. The water is beautiful here, but what seems right never is right.  
Simply saying, anything could go wrong. 

Makoto and Rei slowly walk towards the beach towel that the boys had put out, and sat down talking endlessly like a crazy couple.  
Sousuke eyed them and leaned over whispering, " I think they're gay for eachother.." 

I look back at Rei and Makoto and let out a loud laugh, getting their attention.

As Sousuke and I laugh loudly, out of the corner of my eye I can see a blushing Rei and a confused Makoto. Which makes us laugh even more.  
I let out quick gasps trying to catch my breath and high fived Sousuke. Throwing the other two a huge smile, showing that we were just joking.

I slowly shift my surfboard as Sousuke tied his to his ankle, for safety. I was already getting inpatient. He lifted his head and threw me a kind smirk.  
"All done, Sharky" He snickered, knowing I hated that nickname.

I glared at him and yelled at him, "Shut it, Land Whale!" Making him narrow his eyes and give me a look that could kill.  
I giggled softly and looked out into the ocean, and slowly walked toward the water.

As the waves crash, the water came up over my calves and back down. In matter of seconds, I quickly ran and dived into a wave and came back up to shore. Shaking my wet hair and moving it out of my eyes, I hopped back onto my surfboard, which I was flung off in the process, and laid on my stomach. 

Making soft motions with my hands, as if I was swimming normally, I easily moved through the water.  
Once in a while a soft wave would come and splash a water on my face then form and smash against the sand. As the time when on, I found myself getting pulled in deeper and deeper into the ocean. 

When I thought I was out far enough I sat up on my board and turned it around facing the shore. I gave a quick wave at Rei who didn't want feel like coming into the ocean and glanced around for Makoto and Sousuke.

My eyes widened as they approached me on their surfboards, in matter of seconds they were in front of me smiling.  
I looked past them at Rei as he sat awkwardly alone on the beach towel and smiled sadly. 

"So like remember Alyssa? Yeah, that blonde girl, can her shorts get like any shorter without splitting her v-" Sousuke was about to finish his sentence but Makoto quickly splashed him. His cheeks turned pink as he glared at Sousuke. Making me laugh loudly, but also agreeing with Sousuke. 

Every once in a while I would check back on Rei and once our eyes connected, he'd smile and wave, and I would do the same. After a while, they started getting cold so they decided to head back. Makoto went first, then Sousuke.

I stayed behind to watch the sunset, while the other boys picked up the beach materials and brought them back to the house. 

I kept an eye on them until I saw Makoto disappear and the door close, sighing softly I looked out into the depths of the ocean.  
Calm and Quiet.

My breathing was slow as I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. A couple minutes of silence passed until a splash near me broke the trance. My eyes shot open as I looked to wear the splash came from. Nothing. My heart started beating faster as the thought of a shark attack.

Yes I may have shark teeth and be nicknamed one, but there is no way I wasn't slightly afraid of them. I gripped the sides of my board and took in a deep breath.

'Its okay, Rin, no big deal, could've been a fish. yeah just a fish.' I thought to myself and forced a smile. 

Then my eyes widened, 'Wait, a fish?' My eyes darted back to where the sound came from and there was a boy.  
Only his eyes were visible, the rest was hidden under the dark blue water. 

Vibrant blue eyes stared at me as I intensively stared back. He had dark blue hair and seemed emotionless, or kinda laid back. He looked about the same age as me, we stared at eachother, minutes going by as I heard my heart thumping against my chest and my shallow breathing.

"Yo, Rin! Lets eat pizzaaaaaa!" I jumped as Sousuke loud and deep voice startled me.  
I glanced back at him and back to wear the boy had been. Only to find him gone. My eyes scanned over the water only to get a glimpse of a..tail?

A light blue..tail. 'Was that a merman?..no, they don't exist..' I thought over and over again.

My eyes Flashed over the water and in seconds it disappeared, like nothing had ever been there. My eyebrows knitted together as I stared out into the water. Nothing, emptiness. I let out a shaky breath I was holding in and laid on my surfboard.

As fast as my hands could go I let the flow of the water take me back to shore, before hopping of the board and jogging over to Sousuke. 

Who smiled as I approached him, flipping my hair back. I glanced back out into the water and looked at Sousuke. Who stared at me with a weird look. I smiled and threw my surfboard in his arms and ran back to the house, leaving him murmuring curses. 

I let out a quick laugh and jogged up the porch stairs and into the house, quickly grabbing my phone from the table and jogging up the stairs into my room. I closed the door behind me and threw my phone somewhere on the bed. Letting out a loud sigh, I stretched my arms. 

'Am I going crazy' Was the first thing I thought.  
'No but he was definitely a merman' my thoughts fought each other. 

Shrugging I grabbed a pair of sweatpants, boxers, and my towel. Heading into the bathroom and taking a long shower, giving me time to think about what had just happened a few moments ago. 

This definitely is going to be a long vacation.


	3. Neighbors?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Characters: Nitori ai and Matsuoka Rin
> 
> Sousuke finds a box, Rin looks through it and finds pictures which holds memories of strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Next chapter things will get heated, ~'~, I also start school on thursday so updating might come slower~ I hate school, oh and At the end the writing mistakes are intentional ]

After a nice and long shower, it was time to sleep. I couldn't ignore what I had seen a couple hours ago making me not be able to sleep. I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling intensively, not blinking. 

Minutes of extreme silence passed.

I jolted up in bed as a loud crash and a curse word broke my trance of thoughts. I raised an eyebrow and threw the covers of, swiftly pushing a hand through my tangled hair as I swung the door open. 

Sticking my head out in the darkness I could see Sousuke on the floor holding a big box, as he struggled to get the box and his body up too, I let out a small giggle.  
His head snapped up as I walked up to him, kneeling down to his level. I raised an eyebrow for an explanation making him stare at me then let out a deep sigh.  
Rei also had woken up from the loud crash and tiredly walked up to us, without his glasses. Behind him trailed a sleepy Makoto, looking pretty disgusted as to why he would get woken up at 3am. 

"ah..sorry guys" Mumbled Sousuke as he stood up and awkwardly scratch the back of his neck. I followed right after them and threw a cheap smile at Rei, whose eyes narrowed trying to see in the darkness. 

A soft nod at Makoto, even though he ignored it, too tired to care. Beside me Sousuke kneeled down to the box and tapped it with his finger but quickly covered his face as Makoto flipped on the light switch, blinding everyone. 

I let out a loud groan followed up by a whine, Rei only squinted and glanced back at Makoto and then back at the box. As soon as Makoto recovered from the blindness, he stood behind Rei leaning over his shoulder to see. 

"I went downstairs to the family room to get my phone charger and this was in the closet" Sousuke said tapping the box again before standing up and looking at the other guys with a weird look. 

"So, whats in it?" I asked as I tilted my head at the box then at my slightly taller friend. 

"Don't know, buts pretty god damn heavy" He mumbled back at me scratching his head. 

"Well, open it" Said Rei annoyed. 

"..seems kinda scary" whispered Makoto while slightly clingy onto Rei's arm, even though he was towering over the shorter male. 

Rei looked back and up at the other male before shrugging and staring intensely at Sousuke as of telling that he should open the box. Sousuke stared back making me sigh loudly and kneel down to the box. 

Everyone's attention turned to me as I tried to shake the box.  
'It is heavy..' I thought as I put my ear to the top of the box. Silence.

I shrugged and ripped of the tape that kept the two flaps sealed of together. A loud sneeze made me jump, I stared up at Makoto who startled the hell out of everyone. I let out a soft laugh and continue to rip open the box. 

I raised an eyebrow as the contents in the box were....unusual. 

The box contained small clear boxes, filled with small "collectibles." I picked one out and stared at the items inside. Shells, very pretty shells, all in various colors.  
In another small one were flower crowns, but handmade, with actual twigs and flowers. The colors differed from yellow to purple, lined up in the order of the rainbow.

Next to the flower crown box, there was a music box, but the little dancing doll that spins to the music was missing. 

I took out some of the small boxes and put them out of the box, making piles on the floor but organizing them.  
At the bottom of the box were a couple envelopes but the other guys were to busy checking out the other collectibles to notice them. 

I sat back on my ankles with the first envelope and peaked inside it.

'..pictures?' I thought and put it back in the box, grabbing the other two envelopes and checking them. '..more..picture..' I thought and picked them up hiding them in my hoodie pocket before turning to the guys and watching them play with the "collectibles."

Makoto had put on a green flower crown as he posed, making every laugh at his cuteness, soon Rei put on a purple one and imitated Makoto.  
Sousuke out of nowhere pulls out his phone and snaps a couple pictures also taking one of me when I was ready. 

My head quickly snaps to him in a glare as he snaps another but this time adding his forehead and eyes to the picture, with me scowling in the back. He lets out a laugh and stands up putting the small containers back into the big box. 

I also stand up and help him, I could hear small "goodnights" coming from Rei and Makoto as they walked away back to their rooms to sleep.

"Bring it to my room, I'll keep it in there." I tell Sousuke as he picks up the box with a loud groan and nods not questioning it. I switch of the lights as he disappears into my room without another word. 

I yawn and pat his back as a "thanks" before he walks out. I closed the door behind him and locked it. Sitting down on my bed I pulled out the three envelopes, and dumped all the pictures out. 

I scanned through some and couldn't help but smile. They were four guys, all posing cutely and some individual pictures. Some pictures looked like they were taken without them knowing. 

My smile dropped as I stared at one guy, the same male I saw out in the ocean. He wasn't smiling, just staring looking bored. The same way he had stared at me.  
I turned the picture around to see small handwriting, "..Thes Es Haruka Nanase..Hez es miy fruend." 

I raised an eyebrow at the horrible punctuation and grammar, 'did they not know proper english?' I shrugged and stared at another boy.  
He had a dorky smile with a vibrant-orange haircolor, he was waving looking extremely happy..a little too happy.

The boy next to him was blushing cutely, he looked shorter and cuter than the other male. He had grey-lavender ish colored hair, with big blue eyes and a really cute birthmark below his right eye. He looked flustered as the male beside him had his arm thrown over his shoulder. 

I smiled and found myself staring at the shorter male, until I realized it and blushed. Quickly turning over the picture and attempting to read the words scribbled onto it, " Ez mikoshiba momo miy fruend and mi Nitori Ai" 

I smiled and repeated his name in my head, 'Ai' I thought and stared at him for a bit before picking up another picture. 

This one was of another short male, he had strawberry blonde hair and big pink eyes, he was smiling and posing at the picture. I turned it over and read it, "Ez Hazuki Nagisa miy fruend.."

I smiled and looked through all the pictures, it took about 3 hours until I saw the sunrise lighten up my room that I was inspired to stop and sleep.  
As I put all the pictures back into the envelope I realized something.

All of the pictures only showed their upper bodies, the rest was hidden by the dark blue water. Not a single picture of them on land.  
'Weird..' I thought as I tossed the envelopes onto my end table and turned of the light. 

I let out a soft sigh as I relaxed onto the big mattress, sleep taking over me.


	4. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Characters: Nitori ai and Matsuoka Rin
> 
> Getting ready for An arranged get together with Rin's sister, Gou, and her developing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started High School today, and my schedule is going to be really packed ;3;, Sorry for not updating yesterday, I'll try to update two chapters today! Yay ^0^, and thank you so much for reading <3

I was woken up by loud singing coming from Sousuke's room. I let out a loud groan followed by stretching out my arms.  
I sat on my bed for a good 25 minutes staring at myself in the mirror. 

I threw of the covers and grabbed my phone from the nightstand, unplugging it from the charger. A couple notifications showed up, but I ignored them.  
I yawned loudly and fixed the waistband of my sweatpants. I quickly looked at my arms and flexed, checking myself out.

I smiled and pulled my hair back, ripping the door open and going into the bathroom to brush my teeth and use it.  
After I did my business, I jogged down the stairs to hear frying coming from the kitchen, and realized Rei was sitting quietly in the dining room vlogging for his YouTube channel. 

I walked past him and made a face at the camera, letting out a quiet laugh. He glanced at me and smiled adding a small," morning " I gave him a small nod and walked into the kitchen. 

Makoto was in his swimming trunks cooking some eggs, frying ham, and toast. It smelled good and it looked like he had gone on a morning swim. 

"Morning, Makoto" I mumbled looking over his shoulder and sniffed, "smells good" 

".hmm?..Oh yeah, morning" He mumbled back and turned off the stove getting out four plates. "Can you get Sousuke?, foods ready?"

"Yes, mom" I said and watched him glare at me before leaving the kitchen, purposely bumping into Rei's chair making him jolt forward dropping his camera. 

I laughed and ran up the stairs skipping steps up the way, and walked to Sousuke's room. He was playing guitar and singing, it was soft and it sounded as if he was practicing.  
I knocked and open the door, peeking in.

He stared and then went back to playing as if I wasn't there. "Foods ready" I mumbled and pushed the door open completely.  
"K" Was all he said before he got up and threw on a loose shirt, putting his guitar by the window. 

I hummed and went back downstairs to eat my breakfast, in the dining area were plates already set up with food, I sat down next to Rei.  
He took a big bite and looked at me, making me take a big bite of my food too.

"mmmm" I hummed chewing then taking another bite. He nodded and fixed his glasses, giving makoto who sat across from us a thumbs up. Makoto gladly nodded as Sousuke took the seat next to him, quickly digging into his food.

"So," I said with a mouthful, " what're we doing today?" I stared at the others as I swallowed the food, all of them shrugging except makoto who finished chewing his food then swallowed. 

"um, we could do a Bonfire tonight, maybe we can invite Gou and her husband Seijuurou, I heard they had another baby so that could be cool." Makoto talked slowly as the others listened.

"That'd be cool, I don't mind it." I mumbled, thinking about my new nephew. 

"how old's their first child?" Rei asked not knowing much about my sister.

"4" I answered before shoving my mouth with food. 

"And the new baby?" He asked quickly after I answered.

"7 months" Answered Sousuke, before also shoving his mouth with food. 

Makoto finished his food and took our plates after we finished. He quickly disappeared into the kitchen before we started talking again.

"So, do they live near by?" asked Rei clearly interested to know more about our soon to be coming visitors. 

"Yeah, they live near by the park we passed 30 minutes from here. " I said and unlocked my phone to see a couple messages from my parents asking how I was. 

I quickly answered them and opened up my instagram, taking a photo with Rei and Sousuke frowning in the background. Adding, "With the Bae's" as my caption.  
Rei laughed and high fived me making me laugh too. 

I stood up and started calling Gou, my sister, to see if she can come over. After a couple rings she picked up, her cheery voice greeted me like usual.  
Though in the background I could hear Seijuurou screaming, making me force a laugh. 

"how's everything?" I asked walking out into the entrance hall unlocking the front door and swinging it open as she responded a soft, "okay"

"so, we wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight? Around 6 pm, for a bonfire~!" I cheered happily hearing her sweet laugh echo through the phone do to bad signal.

"hmmm...I don't know" She said sarcastically, making me laugh, I tripped going down the porch steps making me stumble.

".crap..almost broke my face..so thats a yes? correct, k see you later" I said before she could respond I hanged up on her. I put my phone in a small table in the porch and walked to the shore. 

Taking a deep breath, behind me I heard the guys running around, making turn around and watch them act childish. 

Rei was running away from Sousuke, but soon enough Sousuke picked him up from behind and ran into the warm water.  
A loud high pitched scream was heard from them before they disappeared into the water. 

Behind me I heard Makoto put on some music, as he placed a towel and a big beach bag down. I jogged up to him and smiled, "Need help with bringing out the wood for later?"

"uh, yeah, there's some down the road if you want to go.." He quickly said smiling before continuing," I have to prepare some sandwiches for lunch so that'd be a lot of help since.." His gaze trailed to Sousuke and Rei who were play fighting in the water. 

I let out a laugh as I patted his shoulder, "Yeah that fine" I mumbled before walking back up to the house to change into my swimming trunks. I jogged up the stairs picking up my phone in the process. 

 

[Im soo sorry I am going to stop here, I started to get really bad pains, and I can barely move without it hurting ;3; , So ill make a pt.2 to this c: I hope you like it, and I know its short, im soo sorry about that!]


	5. Bonfire pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Characters: Nitori ai and Matsuoka Rin
> 
> Gou and her family is introduce and Rin hears someone calling out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is going to be a bit short, ill try to write as much as possible but my lower back is hurting really bad and I have school tomorrow, so Enjoy!! ^`^] 
> 
> [Also, I just wanted to add that this story will only be based of off nitori x rin, but will have the others relationships here and there, and i'm also going to make the "mermans" be able to get human legs? So, I can add them pretty soon into the story, let me know what you think of that! YAY OR NAY? uvu]

I quickly jogged up the stairs after retrieving my phone and changed into my freshly cleaned swim trunks. Realizing that I hadn't put them to wash, made me think of who would do so.

"hmm," I hummed out tapping my chin. 'Rei wouldn't, Sousuke was practicing..' I thought.

"Ahh, mama makoto.." I say softly then let out a laugh. That clean freak.

I let out another laugh and swing the door open making it slam against the wall. 'oops.' I thought flinching at the loud slam it created.

I started to hum "Let it go cover by Jack frost," and ended up singing it as I walked down the stairs, my hips swinging a bit. 

Makoto looked up and made a weird face before continuing to carry bread into the kitchen, I ran out the door as the beat in my head picked up its pace, jumping over the porch stairs making me stumble a bit. Rei and Sousuke stood by the shore talking before I loudly started to sing a verse watching them turn around and stare.

I happily spinned (attempted to) around them and grabbed Rei's hand singing (attempting to) before moving back and singing the last part of the verse. 

After a few seconds I heard Sousuke pick up from the next verse making me grin, then I joined in as we happily "serenaded" Rei, his face flushing. Sousuke grabbed my hands and spun me around, as we still sung in sync.

Makoto soon joined Rei as he stared at Sousuke and I with a weird look as we finished the song together, sticking our hands out "princely" at Makoto and Rei.

After a couple seconds they both started clapping, as Sousuke high fived me laughing. 

"That was beautiful!" Exclaimed Rei dramatically wiping a fake tear.

I let out a laugh and ruffled his hair, walking back up to the car. I searched through the back trying to retrieve some sandals and my headphones. 

Since, I couldn't find some I quickly slipped on Makoto's and walked down the road. Taking out my phone and plugging them into my phone to listen to music.

I walked down the road causally scrolling through my music before stopping and clicking "Mirrors by Justin Timberlake" I sand along softly and put my phone in my pocket, looking around for some fire wood.

"Its like i'm a mirror..." I sang out quietly and walked into the small forest. 

Looking around the floor for some thick wood. I hummed out the beat and sang out the lyrics. 

"So, now I say goodbye to the old me so let it go..." I sang out as I picked up a couple of thick wood for the Bonfire.

"All I see is you...my reflection...in everything I do.." I kept on singing until I had my hands full, letting out a small groan slightly hopping trying to dodge any branch that would block my way. 

I didn't hear the car honking behind me until it stop near me, I quickly noticed the car as my sisters. She rolled down her window as the music stopped. 

"Heyy!" She exclaimed happily making me smile at her cuteness. 

"Yoo," I replied and gave a small nod to Seijuurou who did the same. 

I leaned back to see inside the back seats, only to be greeted by my nephew, "Hi, Rinnieh!" He exclaimed not knowing what he was saying making me smile. 

"Hey, look at you! wow you're big!" I exclaimed making his eyes lit up, he tried to make out a sentence but it didn't make sense, by the fact that he was just learning how to speak. 

I agreed not knowing what he was saying making Gou laugh, I looked past Oliver and there was Chris their newest "creation." 

I smiled at the 7 month baby as he stared at me emotionless, I walked back to Gou's window shifting a bit from the heaviness before letting her know that she could go ahead. 

She nodded and I watched the back of their car disappear down the road and head towards their beach house. 

I smiled and clicked the button on the headphones for the music to start again with my tooth. And smiled again as a soft soothing tune came in, making everything seem peaceful.  
It took me a couple of minutes to get back to the beach house, and when I did get there I saw Oliver in same adorable swimming trunks making me laugh at his cuteness. 

I dropped the the wood were Makoto had marked it of by making a circle circled (HA) by thick rocks. Dusting my hands off I turned around only to be attacked my a small child.

I let out a sarcastic gasp and fake fall backwards with Oliver on my stomach. Pretending to be dead for a few moment until he started hitting me from frustration.  
I smiled and sit up with him on my lap, snuggling the crap out of him. 

He let out huge giggles and gasped for air as I hugged him until I felt him squirm. Making me laugh and pull away, he stared up at me with his big pink eyes as his long red hair was flung back once a big gush of air came out of nowhere.

I quickly got up and slung him up onto him shoulders walking back to my little sister, holding Chris.  
Next to her was Seijuurou greeting the others happily.

Once I reached them I gave her a quick greetings kiss and gave a soft poke to the baby in her hands, making Chris stare at me with his orange eyes. He had a cute dimple on his left cheek opposite to his big brothers dimple which was on his right cheek. 

We all greeted each other and walked back inside to eat our lunch that Mama Makoto prepared.  
I smiled and looked back at the ocean before walking back into the house.

"..HEY!" I heard a higher pitched voice yell behind me as I slowly turned around to see who it was..

CLIFFHANGER! oops.


	6. Bonfire pt.3 + unexpected guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Characters: Nitori ai and Matsuoka Rin
> 
> Rin meets someone knew, starts to develop a small crush and invites him to stay for the bonfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Long weekend!, a couple chapters going up in the next two days, stay tuned <3!~ Also one more pt. for the bonfire! >.

I glance over my shoulder to see who the owner of the voice was, only to be greeted by a head peeking out from behind a thick oak tree. I quickly recognized the lavender hair colored male. 

'Whats he doing' I thought, 'thats the boy from the pictures...I don't remember his name..'

I could see a faint blush form on his cheeks as he motioned me over, with a swift wave of his wrist. I furrowed my eyebrows and put Oliver down seeing him scurry back into the house before letting the front door shut close.

I fixed my hoodie and slowly walked towards him, seeing him shrink and become smaller the closer I got. By the time I was two feet away from him, he motioned me to come even closer.

I did as that and leaned over the tree, looking down at him, before realizing he was stark naked. I quickly averted my eyes and blushed. 

"...can I help..you?" I asked looking away from him before staring at his face, taking in how breathtaking he looked. 

He tilted his head in confusion, before opening his mouth,"..um..uh..neeh..clodez.." He tried to pronounce words but terribly sounding like an idiot.  
I raised an eyebrow before asking his name.

He stared at me and didn't look away, seeming yet again confused at my question. He flinched back as I moved a hand up and pointed at myself. 

"I'm Rin, what's your name" I said and pointed at him, waiting for an answer as he stared at my hand that I pointed at him. 

"..Rin" He said looking from my hand up to my face.

"Um, yeah, thats my name, what's your name?" I asked again confused why he didn't understand, before adding," do you speak english?"

He smiled and said my name again with a cheerful tone, I felt my heart began pounding at his cuteness. I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck before tilting my head.

"English? Name?" I said slowly trying to see if just using single words would help the smaller male. 

He stared before smiling big,"My nem?, Nitori Aiichirou" He said softly before saying my name again. 

I smiled down at him and repeated his name a couple times, letting it settle itself in my memory. 

"so, um what are you doing?" I said softly, before slowing down to let him understand. 

Before he could answer my question a cool breeze swept through the air, making him shiver uncontrollably.  
I stared at him before mentally reminded myself he was naked. 

"..clodes" Was all he said before covering himself up blushing. 

"Oh..yeah, um well.." I said looking back at the front door, then down at my hoodie. He tilted his head smiling, not understanding what I was saying. 

I rolled my eyes and swiftly took of my hoodie handing it out to him adding a soft,"here" so that he knew to take it and put it on.  
He giggled and grabbed it turning his back to me before he attempted to put on the hoodie. 

My eyes traveled down his pale back and landed on his lower half. I blushed and tried to look away but couldn't. Resisting the urge to wrap my arms around his soft curved waist and grinding my manhood against his firm ass. 

I licked my lips before looking down his short but slender legs that seem to twitch every time a breeze went by. I tore my eyes away from him as I realized I was about to get hard, and cleared my throat.

He quickly tried to put on the jacket but failed by sticking both his arms through the "head hole" also trying to add his small head getting stuck after attempting to get out.  
He let out a soft whimper basically begging for me to help him. 

I forced a nervous smile before grabbing the end of the jacket and harshly pulling it down seeing the back of his head and arms slip through leaving the jacket to fall down by his ankles.

Before I got the chance to move away he bent down leaving me a clear view of his lower body. I blushed and choked on air as he accidentally pressed his butt backwards brushing against my erected manhood. 

He wiggled and squirmed until he found were his arms belonged, and fixed the hoodie to fit him correctly.  
It was huge on him, going past his thighs and past his fingertips by a good two inches. 

He turned and smiled not realizing how turned on I had gotten, I forced a smile but it looked like a pained one.  
He tilted his head innocently to the right letting his hair fall to the side, leaving me a full view of his soft looking but slightly clenched jaw and adorable birthmark. 

He blushed and made a soft embarrassed notice making me realize I had been staring at him. I smiled and blushed, scratching the back of my head before grabbing his forearm guiding him towards the house.

He didn't seem to mind my movements as he quietly followed, allowing me to guide him.  
I stopped once we were in front of the front door and quietly opened it realizing that everyone was huddled up in the kitchen not paying attention the the entrance hall.

I softly walked in holding up a finger to my lips and glancing back at the boy behind me to inform him to keep quiet. He didn't seem to pay attention but still kept quiet, taking small looks around the house. 

He was about to say something but I quickly shut him up by covering his pink lips with my hand, making him give me a curious stare.  
As I heard footsteps heading towards us, I picked him up bridal style making him squeal in surprise before quietly but quickly running up the stairs and into my room. 

"Oh, Rin I have your sandwich...." I heard Rei trail before I slammed the door closed (by accident). I sighed as I heard him jogg up the stairs and knock on my door, which was now locked. 

"Yeah?" I asked putting down the shocked male before he giggled and threw himself on the bed, sinking in. 

"..I have your sandwich." I heard Rei's soft but concerned voice making me feel a bit more relaxed.

"OKay, just leave it downstairs, i'm changing." I said lying to him but actually looking through some of my clothes to try and find some boxers for the new "guest"

"oh, and we have a guest..." I said softly hearing a muffled "okay, ill tell the others" followed up by a distant sound of footsteps. 

After I took out a pair of swimming trunks not able to find small boxers, I turned around and threw them at him. He let out a soft squeak as it hit him in the face and giggled, holding it up before carelessly taking off the hoodie and putting them on. 

I looked away and opened the door before throwing one of my shirts at him to cover his chest, which had other birthmarks in different places.

'..cute' I thought before mentally slapping myself, ' I'm so gay..why did I get hard over him..geez' I debated until I felt soft hair brushing against my arm.

I looked down at him and watched him nuzzle my arm before giggling,'Extremely bubbly' I thought but not being able to hold in a smile.  
He smiled back and bite his lip waiting for me to head out. 

"so, you can't speak english well?" I asked him as I walked down the stairs him trying to keep up. 

"...mmh." He let out a sound as to say yes and blushed softly stumbling down the stairs as if he never walked on legs.

I smiled and walked into the dining area making everyone stop and stare at us.  
I rolled my eyes and introduced them to the other male, before walking into the kitchen greeting Makoto. 

 

-Nitori's thoughts-

'..what am I doing, I have to get back to the sea tonight..but that human is so pretty..i'll just stay for a bit'


	7. Bonfire pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Characters: Nitori ai and Matsuoka Rin
> 
> Rin is being cute with Nitori, No one suspects anything, and Rin is oblivious to where he came from and how he can't speak well. Adorable Nitori at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's the last part of the Bonfire, next part stuff's happening, this story does have strong language !~ Just putting it out there, and just wanted to confirm that all the boys do have a nice singing voice, just Makoto gets annoyed by it ( even though he sings too.) Also Nitori will be quiet for a while because he cant speak english except a couple words, and Rin understands, but he's learning from those around him, so soon he'll speak more! ]

WARNING: chapters really really long ^p^

In the kitchen there was a couple plates scattered around, some had fruits, vegetables, baked goods, and sandwiches. Makoto stood by the oven taking small peaks in, before sighing every now and then. He didn't even acknowledge me as I walked in taking two sandwiches and a stack of cookies. 

I gave the plate to Nitori as he stared at it, before looking up and watching as I struggled to get out two strawberry ramune sodas out of the fridge. Makoto's eyes flickered to the male holding the plate by the arch way, before giving me a glance then going back to baking his goods. 

In the background, Ed Sheeran "lego house" was playing. I started humming before shutting the fridge door close. As I walked by Makoto I sang out the lyrics to annoy him, making him let out a loud grunt.

I walked back to Nitori still singing and made him even more confused then he was before, I smiled and poked his cheek before taking the plate from him and walking into the dining area. Behind me a blushing Nitori followed not knowing what else to do. 

We both sat on the table as I pushed the plate towards him for him to eat. He looked at the food then up at me and back down at the food.  
He hesitated before grabbing a cookie shaped like a shark.

He slowly brought it up to his lips before taking a small bite out of it, I stared at his expression before looking at my sister as she started talking about how mom was doing.

Not that I cared, but it would distract me from the adorable blushing Nitori sitting next to me. 

She was feeding Chris, as Seijuurou sat next to her helping Oliver eat his sandwich, they looked like a family and that made me a bit jealous. Sitting at the end of the table were Rei and Sousuke who were watching a funny video, I could tell because they laughed hard a few times, before clicking on another and continuing. 

"She looks thinner than before, and her boobs are like this huge" She placed one hand far away from her own chest and giggled at my disgusted face before adding,"She said she wanted to see us soon, but that includes you too"

I let out an annoyed groan and rolled my eyes, getting Nitori's attention as he finished the last cookie that was shaped like a seal. He shoved it in his mouth before staring at the sandwich and then back at the kitchen. 

He slowly got up making me glance at him as he disappeared into the kitchen and soon came back with the whole plate filled up with cookies. As everyone watched him carry a huge plate with freshly baked cookies they all let out a small laugh and continued what they were doing. 

I smiled as he set it down pushing the plate with the two sandwiches away, and picked up a dolphin like cookie before biting off the tail and eating then the rest of the cookie. 

We all chatted and after it started to get dark outside letting us know it was time to light the bonfire. As everyone headed outside, I sat and watched as Nitori devoured the last cookie on the plate before trying to open his soda, confused at it. 

"Ah..here" I mumbled as I took it from him popping it open making him gasp as it made a loud "pop" sound. He giggled and ripped it of my hands before taking a big gulp. He made a strange face as tried to drown out a burp that escaped his lips. He blushed and covered his mouth, looking embarrassed.

I laughed loudly and ruffled his hair picking up the plates that lay around the table.  
He let out a squeal and got up picking up the cups around trying to help. 

Outside I could hear fire flickering and laughing which means everyone is already situated. As I picked up the plate that was in front of NItori I leaned in and started rapping to the song, making him gasp and stare. 

"Its not hip hop its pop" I poked his side making him laugh and squeal. I hummed out the rest of the song and put the plates in the dishwashers, and waited as Nitori attempted to do the same with the cups taking him forever. 

After he finished I turned it on and mumbled a "thanks" eve though he didn't reply. As we walked back outside, I could hear a guitar playing and soft singing making me feel relaxed. I grabbed Nitori's hand as he wobbled down the stairs, and pulled him along near the big bonfire. 

Behind me he let out a soft gasp before squeezing my hand as we got closer to the fire, we sat down in front of my sister and her husband who were cuddling holding baby Chris in their hands, smiling like idiots. 

In the other side was Sousuke sitting down singing and playing his guitar, opposite from him sat Makoto and Rei taking out ingredients to make smores. 

We all sat on lumps of logs that they had brought out from the woods, I guessed. It was a bit windy outside but the fire helped keep us warm. It gradually started getting darker and darker, making the ocean glimmer, Nitori's head slowly dropped on my shoulder making me tense. 

'I didn't even question where he came from...' I thought as I glanced at him seeing his eyes staring out into the ocean.

"Here you go.." Trailed Rei handing me a plate with two hershey bars, a couple of crackers, marshmallows and two sticks. Nitori lifted his head away quickly and stared at Rei before watching the plate intensively. 

Rei smiled at him and gave him an extra bar of hershey's, making his eyes light up.  
Even though Nitori didn't say anything Rei took his expression as a "thanks" and finished giving the others their stuff. 

I smiled and put the plate on my lap, picking up a stick.

"Do you know how to make smores?" I asked nitori as he shoved a piece of the hershey into his mouth before looking up at me and shaking his head. 

"OKay so, you put a marshmallow on the tip of the stick like...this" I explained sliding a thick marshmallow on the tip of the stick and held it up. "Then you put it near the fire until it roasts." I mumbled as I held out the sick watching the marshmallow slowly roast, and smiled.

I loud screech was heard coming from Sousuke who shoved the marshmallow into the fire making it catch on fire before he blew it out making his marshmallow burn.  
We all started laughing as he pouted, and grabbed another marshmallow attempting to do it again, but failing. 

"see don't be like that idiot" I mumbled at Nitori before chuckling and bringing the perfectly roasted marshmallow up to Nitori's face. 

He stared at it before glancing at Sousuke's yet again burnt one and smiled at the difference. As he reached for it I pulled it away making him stare in confusion.  
I smiled and held up a finger, before pulling out the marshmallow, flinching a bit at how hot it was and put it on top of a cracker, as Nitori leaned over and watched amazed. 

I broke of a piece of chocolate and pressed it against the marshmallow before putting another cracker on top of it. 

"here you go..and its a s'more!" I exclaimed happily and held it out for him, seeing him back away a little before reaching for it and examining it. 

I raised an eyebrow realizing he reacts the same way to everything I've given him, a look as if he's never seen it before. 

'..maybe he's never seen all this stuff..' I thought and watched him take a bite out of it before slowly chewing and swallowing. 

He stared at it and then held it up for me to take a bite, so I leaned in and took a big bite out of it. Making a sound that sounded like "mmm" making him smile and eat the rest of it slowly. 

Rei began feeling tired so he decided to go to sleep, as so did Sousuke and Makoto, saying "bye" to everyone they disappeared into the house. It was about 10 at night, it was dark outside but it felt nice. 

After we ate a couple more s'mores Oliver walked over to me and made me pick him up. He sat on my leg munching away at a piece of cracker he stole from his dad.  
Nitori stared at him before reaching out and touching the small dimple that showed as the boy smiled chewing happily. 

He let out a giggle and nuzzled into Nitori's touch making me smile. Nitori pulled his hand away but as he placed them on his lap Oliver held his hands out and leaned over as if he wanted Nitori to hold him. 

Nitori blushed and took him in his arms, letting him lay back a bit on the side of his arm and rest his head on his chest, closing his eyes as if he was going to sleep.  
I smiled and looked at the couple in front of us who had turned the other way staring out into the ocean as they leaned in and kissed under the moonlight, in the corner of my eyes I could see Nitori watching and then tilting his head. 

I looked down at the fire and picked up some sand playing with it. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder making me look at Nitori, before feeling soft lips press against mine.  
My eyes widened as I stared down at the other male who was blushing and had his eyes tightly closed. 

I slowly closed my eyes as we kissed, lips moving in sync before Nitori slowly pulled away blushing even a darker shade than before. His gaze dropped to the floor, in embarrassment.

I blushed and looked away, watching as Gou and Seijuurou got off the floor, and smiled at us. 

"we got to go, but thank you for everything brother!" She exclaimed happily but quietly not wanting to wake up her kids. 

Seijuurou nodded and took Oliver from Nitori's hands giving us a small smile before they left, disappearing down the road only the back of the car lights flicker in the distance.  
I watched as they also disappeared before turning back around watching as the little bit of fire left turn off by itself. 

I let out a shaky breath and stood up, holding out a hand for Nitori to take. He did shyly and stood up beside me, avoiding eye contact. 

We walked back into the house and locked up everything, turning off all the lights as we did so.  
It was quiet in the house, only our soft footsteps and the door opening and closing was heard before everything went dead silent. 

He blushed and bite his lip before walking closer to me and pressing his lips against mine yet again.  
He slowly wrapped his arms around my neck pulling himself a bit closer and trailed his skinny fingers into my hair.

I reflexively wrapped my arms around his waist and deepened the kiss making him let out a soft moan. 

This is going to be quite the night.


End file.
